domains_of_the_realmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Nejigan
The Nejigans are a race of physically strong and literal beings who populate the continents of Hyre and Heit. They're an aggressive people, as they take everything literally, and their word is absolute. If they say something, they'll do it, no matter how extreme. Nejigans, like the Ina'che, are blue, and their birthmarks, which can be any color (Most commonly crimson), are frequently mistaken as tattoos. Despite their aggressive attitude and nature, the hierarchy of the Nejigans is equal in terms of gender roles. The Nejigans have a very low birthrate, so the men and women work together in the military, government, and workforce. These low birth rates also cause the expectations of the Nejigans to soar, so they expect their children to excel at everything to make up for the lack of population. So, it'd be accurate to say the Nejigans make up the brain and the brawn. The aggressive nature of the Nejigans also cause them to appear arrogant, but this aggressiveness is nowhere near the Srigs, so they aren't seen as monsters or beasts in regards to the other races. Biology and Appearance Physiology Nejigans are often very large, and they're great warriors and strategists. Their average height ranges from 6'3 to 6'7 ft., and their bodies are very durable. Their hair color can be black, brown or white, but their hair only grows at the center of their head. Because of this, most Nejigans have ponytails, and the rest of their head is bald. However, most Nejigans have their hair shaved since it's a weakness for them, seeing how the ponytail can be grabbed in a fight. Their eye colors can be amber, red, blue, or green, but more radical colors exist. Their skin is universally blue, but Nejigans come in different shades, as long as it's blue. They live for approximately sixty to eighty years and have a low birth rate due to the rampant infertility of females. Society and Culture The Nejigan society is a surprisingly liberal one, as men and women are distributed equally in the hierarchy. Both men and women serve in the military, hold government positions, and work in the workforce. This is due to their low birth rates, so manpower would be very low if it only included Nejigan men. Other than that, the society and culture of the Nejigans changes constantly due to their religion (Only applies in the Medieval Era), which is referred to as "Khan Worship." During the Medieval Era, the Nejigans were under control of their Khans, who they worshiped as gods. Khans had absolute control and authority and were known to change traditions to better suit themselves. One of these traditions is known as the Passing, which happens after a Khan dies. During the Passing, a Khan's divinity is passed onto his heir during a ritual. Religion The religion of the Nejigans, commonly called Khan Worship, is a fairly simple religion. The Nejigans, for a time, worshipped their Khans like a god. These Khans had the power to change traditions, laws, etc. easily and were the most powerful men in their Khanates. A Khan's divinity is passed on during the Passing, a ritual that happens shortly after the death of a Khan. Other than the Khan being the focal religious feature, Khan Worship is largely unorganized and very loose in its beliefs. Category:Races